Revolution Is Not Enough
by LiliJ
Summary: It's the end of the war. Trinity is dead, Neo is lost, and the faith of the surviving humans has been battered. But for Lynx the struggle is just beginning. She can't accept their fragile truce, and she will do anything to free humanity forever...
1. Prologue

**Ok. This is the first fanfic I've written in a while, so I apologise for taking this long for putting on the disclaimer. Yeah, so I don't own the Matrix. No one does. **

**About this story. I was pretty much completely disappointed by the ending of the film series, so I decided to write what I figured happened next. I have done some art to complement the story, so visit my profile to see them. And also every chapter has a piece of music to go with it. I'm gonna update them to include the songs, so feel free to listen as you read!**

**Guess there's nothing else to say but enjoy!**

* * *

I know you're out there. And if you're reading this it means I succeeded. Humanity survived.

My name is Elle Tremeer, but for a long time I was Lynx. Member of the resistance, captain of the Athene, partner of Code. Romantic partner, that is. But now I guess I'm back to plain old Elle. And I'm left to rebuild mankind alone.

Because it turns out that humans, the people we fought to rescue for so long, didn't necessarily want to be saved. And then it all goes to hell. Maybe the machines knew that all along. Maybe that's why they…

So this is my remembrance of them, my team that fought for humanity's freedom. Fought and died. In vain? I suppose that remains to be seen. Never give up faith, Morpheus always said… but look where that got him.

I'm sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. Maybe I should start at the beginning. Here's where I'm supposed to say "once upon a time there was a little girl"… But I'm not going to say that. This is no fairytale, no story of knights and honour. This is the truth. Plain and simple. And it's going to hurt.


	2. Chapter 1

**Song:** Rooftops - Lostprophets.

_

* * *

_

_I run. The air flashes past me, buildings and rooftops becoming a blur. I've found him. He's alive. Which means my mission just got that bit more complicated. Of course Morpheus will be pleased... Shit! A bullet whizzes past my ear, clipping my shoulder. I grit my teeth as pain explodes down my arm. Keep running. That's all that matters. _

_I come to the edge of the building. Not stopping to think I leap across, feeling the change, the fluid feeling that engulfs you when you cheat the matrix. As soon as I land I crouch. I'd spotted a sheet of metal from the other building. Now I direct my gaze at it, sending it shooting up into the path of the agent behind me. This all takes about 4.5 milliseconds. Then I run. It won't stop the agent, barely slow him down, but it's something at least. Might give me just a few more seconds, the seconds I need... _

_I grab my phone from my belt, stab at the only button and hold it to my ear._

"_Operator. What can I do ya for?"_

_I roll my eyes. "Shut up, Code. I need an out. Now. Where's the nearest phone?"_

"_Aaaah..." _

_The tapping of keys fills my ear. I leap another building, ducking another bullet. He's gaining on me. Why do they have to be so damn fast?!_

"_Best I can do is the corner of fifth and ninth. Right below you actually. So, got yourself in a little fix did ya? Wasn't this supposed to be a routine shift?"_

_I don't even bother to answer; I just hang up and shove the phone back in my belt. Great. Crowded street, lots of people. Lots of collateral damage. Sometimes I hate my job._

_I pause on the edge, just for a second. Ok. Things are about to get messy... I leap, letting myself plunge down to the street. The pavement cracks as I land, screams blurring as I begin to run again, dodging the mass of people. Damn Sunday markets. I can hear shots behind me. Those are innocent people, bystanders... the fury drives me on. _

_There! I can see it, the phone booth, so close now. Damn, there's someone in it. But that doesn't matter. I shove people aside as I speed up... so near... Oh shit! The person in the phone booth stiffens, cries out, starts to morph... But I'm still running, I can't stop. _

_And then there we are. The agent, grinning cruelly. Me, right in front of him. And the worst thing is, I was so close. So close to actually realising my mission, to finally destroy the matrix. Now I've found him... But none of that matters now. Because here I am, standing here, staring my death in the face._

"_You should have stayed in your office, Ms Tremeer," the agent says._

_A gunshot rings across the street. Time seems to slow. I close my eyes, waiting for the pain. But it doesn't come. Shocked, I open them. The agent's face is contorted in pain, blood dripping from his mouth. As I watch, the green code flicks across his body. Then the man in the phone booth crashes to the ground, the agent gone. But not for long. _

_I look up. "Hey, thanks." _

_Morpheus' face is as blank as usual, but I can feel his anger crackling in the air. The phone starts ringing shrilly. "Maybe next time you should stick to the patrol?"_

"_I'd better get that..." I say, gesturing to the phone. As I raise it to my ear, screams start echoing across the street again. Seems the agent found another convenient body to steal. But then the green code fills my sight, and I no longer care..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Song:** Exogenesis part 1, overture - Muse, The Resistance.

* * *

Lynx winced as she jacked out. Her hand shot to her shoulder and she drew it away stickily. Shit. Seemed that bullet had more than clipped her.

"Trouble?" Code's tone was light, but as he walked to her she could see the worry in his eyes.

"Oh always. But no. No permanent damage," Lynx answered gesturing to her shoulder. She smiled tightly, but the weight of what she had found in the matrix hung heavy in her heart. If she had found him that meant one thing. The Oracle's prediction was about to come true. And Lynx really wasn't ready to have that happen.

Satisfied by her answer, Code walked over to Morpheus and disconnected him. Lynx sat up, biting the inside of her lip.

Morpheus raised an eyebrow as he started to speak. "I told you..."

"I know sir," Lynx interrupted quickly. "But the thing is... When I tell you what I've found, you're not going to mind my taste for disobedience so much."

Morpheus' cynical expression told her he doubted that, but he only said, "And what is that?"

Lynx had to force herself not to grin. Or pause dramatically.

"Neo."

There was a silence. Then Code grinned. "Seems you can't put a good superhero down."

Lynx snapped her head around to look at him. "Neo's not a superhero!"

"He kinda is."

"You found him." Morpheus' sombre tone silenced the two. "How?"

Lynx frowned, standing up and drifting to her screens, shutting down the system. "Just walking along the street. I wasn't sure it was him at first, but as soon as I looked at his face... I knew."

Morpheus came to stand by Lynx. "I always told you not to lose faith."

"Yeah, but there's a problem." Lynx turned to face her captain. "I don't think he knows who he is."

Code spoke up from where he was perched on the interface chairs. "How could you know that?"

"Not by throwing a rock at him to see if he reacted..."

"Lynx!"

"I'm sorry, Morpheus! But it worked. He didn't do that whole 'spidey-sense' thing. He just got... hit by the rock."

"This is a problem."

"A rock was all I had handy!"

"No, Lynx." Morpheus went to shut down his own screens. "If Neo doesn't know his identity that will make him that much harder to bring back to us."

Code stood abruptly. "Ok, hold on a second. We should be careful here. How do we even know this is our Neo? It could be a trap. Neo's body was never found which means the machines have the control here."

Not to mention the fact that Neo might not want to come back, Lynx thought, but she didn't voice her opinion.

"You're right," Morpheus replied to Code. "We should tread carefully."

There was a pause while they realised the magnitude of the situation.

"So... we gonna make contact?" Lynx asked, already knowing the answer.

Morpheus nodded. "Lynx – I want you to find him again, track him to his home. Do you think you can find his mind now you've felt it?"

"Yeah, I'll try." But inside Lynx was worried. She'd never put her telepathy to the test like this before. Especially with something this important...

"Good. I want you to start on that first thing tomorrow."

"I can jack in now," Lynx assured him.

Code took a step towards her. "But your shoulder..."

Lynx smiled at him, more warmly this time. "I'll be fine."

Morpheus put his hand on Lynx's good shoulder. "Good luck."

"Hey, it's me! I don't need luck, remember?" But underneath her bravado Lynx was worried. Worried about what this meant for her mission, for her and Code. As Morpheus drifted out of the room, Lynx started to prep her interface again. Of course, Neo should make the whole freeing-humanity thing easier. She hoped. That was providing he got his memories back, though...

"Lynx."

Lynx looked up. Code was still where he stood, regarding her intensely.

"What?"

Code opened his mouth to start, then closed it. "Nothing. I just thought I was going to lose you for a moment there."

"Yeah right." Lynx smiled coyly, sliding up to him. "You're not getting rid of me that easily. Now jack me in, byotch!"

Code grinned and obeyed, holding the spike for her. But before she was swept into the matrix, Lynx sighed. So many times Code would do that: make like he was about to tell her something, then stop. It made her furious. But then, she didn't really have reason to. After all, they all had secrets. Her especially.


	4. Chapter 3

**Song:** Last Train Home - Lostprophets.

_

* * *

_

_My eyes snap open inside the matrix. We'd jacked into our new base, an abandoned old tower block near the centre of the city. The phone is there, on the table, ringing sharply into our minds. As if their weren't enough tension. I look to Morpheus, who nods at Lynx. She walks smartly over and answers the phone._

"_Thanks, Buzz. We're in," she says, her crisp English accent bringing a strange class to the situation._

_The phone crashes onto its socket as we all jolt at a noise outside. A gunshot. We wait, but it turns out to be a false alarm. This isn't exactly the best part of town. Wordlessly, we leave. At this stage we don't need orders. As we slink through the alleys of the city, I watch Lynx. She is quieter than usual, but then so am I. We all know how important this mission is. So important we had to stop off at Zion before we started to pick up Buzz, our new operator. She'd worked on the Athene when Lynx was captain, but during the war she got... Well, she couldn't jack in any more. No-one knew why. Perfect operator though. And we needed the extra hand. Morpheus decided I had to join Lynx and him in the matrix for the future. Seems there might be greater risk than before. Shocker. Typical Lynx and her Mission. She thinks I don't know. But it's the reason I found her. The reason I love her. The reason I'll die for her. I didn't need an Oracle to tell me. I knew that even before I found the matrix, found Zion. Lynx is my purpose. And I will never let her down._

_Morpheus throws out a hand, stopping us. We're standing at the edge of a bridge stretching over an out of use train line. We're on the outskirts of the city. Lynx thought hear would be best._

"_Is this the place?" he asks Lynx?_

_She nods solemnly. She's been tracking Neo for weeks. Apparently his mind is harder to find than the others. Strange. Would have thought he'd stand out. In any case she'd found him, contacted him. Told him to meet us here. I doubted he would show up, but she assured me he would. She has her ways. We all learned that when she first joined the team. Telepathy? That's just the tip of the iceberg. She can control minds. Something the Agents found most intriguing... But we got over that. For now at least._

_And now we're here. Standing on the bridge, in the damp twilight, waiting for him again. Neo. It seems we spend our entire lives waiting for him. Or Morpheus did, anyway. It's not like I resent Neo. I just don't believe in saviours. I find it hard to believe the machines would allow his "anomaly" to function without some degree of control. And that makes him a threat. But there you go. Morpheus believes. And I think Lynx does too, in some way. At least Neo ended the war with the machines. Or so they say. All we really know is he and his girlfriend disappeared into the machine city never to return. Yeah, Zion was saved, but for how long? Since then hostility has just been growing between the humans and machines. Yeah. Some saviour._

"_Hey." Lynx's voice is low, musical. As usual it jolts me out of my thoughts, sending a thrill through me. Sometimes I hate the control she has over me. But I wouldn't change it for the world._

"_What?" I look down at her. Her delicate features are carved in stone, her piercing eyes hidden behind aviator shades, pale arms shining up in the evening light._

_She half smiles at me. "Keep your thoughts on the mission."_

"_How many times have I asked you to get out of my head? How many times will it take for you to listen to me?"_

"_Just one more," her voice drops lower and she leans in, but Morpheus snaps us out of it._

"_He's here," he tells us lowly._

_Our heads jerk up. And yep, there he is, standing at the edge of the bridge, looking like he doesn't want to be here. He walks towards us slowly. God, he looks exactly the same. Just how I remember him. Same arrogant swagger and everything._

"_You didn't say there'd be others," he says hoarsely to Lynx._

_Lynx smiles, that signature smile to halt any man's heart, at Neo. "They're friends. I promise. And that means your little guardian can come out of the shadows. And stop pointing a gun at my head. I don't really appreciate that." Her tone is serious, but with an almost mocking lilt. Yup. That's how she does it. She must have been a killer journalist. I must read some of her stuff._

_Neo turns behind him, beckoning to whoever he's got protecting him. The person is obscured from where I stand, so I hear Lynx's gasp first. Then it's my turn to gasp. Well, for my mouth to drop open at least._

"_Trinity!"_


	5. Chapter 4

**Song:** Make a Move - Lostprophets.

_

* * *

_

_My heart almost stopped when I saw her. I mean, Neo wasn't such a shock when I learnt he was alive – he is "the One" after all. But Trinity… Her days always seemed to be numbered. As one of the most active humans within the matrix, her life expectancy wasn't very high. And after she left for the machine city… Well. The odds were against her._

_But here she is. Staring at me like I'm mad. Seems she has amnesia too. But that doesn't matter to me at the moment. I can't believe she's here, my friend, the woman who taught me how to survive not only the matrix but the horrors of my new life, my mentor. I have to stop myself from running to her. _

_The void of silence is broken finally by Morpheus. "Trinity." He states her name as fact, and I have to remind myself this is real, she's really back. "You survived. I cannot tell you how grateful I am for that. But right now we have more pressing matters to attend to."_

"_You bet," Trinity replies. "And stop calling me that name. I'm Caroline. Now tell me what kind of Gestapo crap you're pulling on my husband."_

"_Caroline," Neo says to her quietly, warningly. She glances up at him and something wordless passes between them. But Trinity… Caroline… doesn't say any more. Just looks at us expectantly, the gun ready in her hand._

_Jesus. So they're married now. And Trinity really doesn't know who she is. In the split second Trinity's looking at Neo, I reach out with my mind to hers and… Bounce back. I frown and try again. I get a better grip, feel her slightly, then I slip away. I can't connect somehow. I narrow my eyes. That's never happened before. Not even with Neo. Well, it's never happened with humans…_

_But the time to wonder about that has passed. The two are staring at us. I look at Morpheus. He's way better at this than me, though I made contact._

"_I'm afraid it is too hard to explain here. You must come with us to a secure location. Only then can we tell you more."_

_It was hard for us to decide what to do when this moment came. Even though Neo is alive, that would mean he's jacked in from the machine city. And none of us thought the machines would be stupid enough to risk putting him the power plant again. No doubt he's guarded carefully. Which means we can't do our normal extraction. We eventually decided we would just have to tell him, hope his memories came back, and if not… Well, I have my ways of opening people's minds. Of course, none of us anticipated Trinity being with him..._

"_No." Trinity's voice is firm, decided._

"_Why should we go with you?" Neo asks, and Trinity looks down._

_Morpheus takes a step towards Neo. It's harder than last time, I can tell. Last time Neo was eager, had been searching for Morpheus. Now he has a life he's happy with, with no knowledge of the matrix or the terror of the real world. It's going to be almost impossible to make him realise the truth… At this thought I frown. He has the perfect reason to stay inside the matrix. This seems too convenient…_

_But I'm broken out of my thoughts by Morpheus' answer. "Because, Neo, you'll spend your whole life wondering what could have been. What should have been. Your questions will never be answered. I can answer them. I can tell you why you lie awake at night, wondering why you can't sleep. Why nothing you do can satisfy the void in your life. Why you constantly feel like you're missing something, like you should be somewhere else. Someone else. You're living in a dream world, Neo. Do you really want to go back to that, when you know you had a chance to escape?"_

_Neo is silent. I can feel his thoughts more than hear them. Everything Morpheus is saying is true. Of course it is. I was the one that told him._

"_This is bullshit." Trinity turns to Neo. "Don't do this. Don't go with them."_

_My eyes narrow again. This isn't the Trinity I remember. But then, she has the perfect life. My Trinity didn't. Neo looks torn. And I don't blame him. But we really don't have time…_

"_We don't have time for this." Code viciously voices my thoughts. "Are you with us or not?"_

_There is silence. But just as Neo is about to answer a gunshot rings out. I dodge instinctively, and the bullet streaks past me, just missing Code and Morpheus as they throw themselves away._

"_Shit. Agents," I yell to Morpheus. I can sense them, like a black cloud seeping into my mind. Another gunshot, and one of the wires suspending the bridge snaps. "Oh crap." A crack starts spreading across the floor of the bridge as another wire snaps. We only have seconds. "Get off the bridge," I scream to Neo and Trinity who immediately scatter. But it's too late. _

_The bridge starts to fall. I leap upwards, turning slowly in the air. I grab a wire, swinging into Trinity and sweep her to safety. Once we land on the other side I stare out into the wreckage, searching for Code. Morpheus lands behind me, Neo after him. Dimly I wonder how Neo knew to jump. But this thought is far from my attention. Code isn't here. He must have been hit by the volley of bullets that fell around us as the bridge collapsed._

"_CODE!" I scream out into the void._


	6. Chapter 5

**Song: Left Me For Dead (instrumental) – Rob Dougan.**

_Shit. Bloody bullet caught me as I was jumping. I blink slowly, bringing the hazy sky into focus. And a gun. Shit._

"_Hello, Code."_

_The woman's voice is soft, enticing. I narrow my eyes. I remember her. Agent V, the only female agent we've ever encountered. She was head of the team that captured and tortured Lynx before we broke her out of the matrix, trying to find the root of her mind control powers. Of course Lynx had no idea what was going on, why these people were hurting her. It makes my mind burn to think of that…_

"_Fuck off," I say. Ignoring the pain in my side I leap up, ready to fight if need be. I've fallen in between chunks of concrete. Good. That way Lynx won't see and come to my rescue. Last thing I need is to get her captured again. I draw my gun quicker than blinking, forcing it at her face. Agent V simply smiles._

"_I'm not here to fight you this time, Code," she says. I narrow my eyes. She looks so like Lynx in some ways – same hair, same eyes… But while Lynx's are bright and full of inspiration Agent V's are cold and dead._

"_Really?" I retort. "Seems that's all you guys are good for."_

_Agent V smiles, taking this as a compliment. I have to stop myself from growling. I hate her so much it's like a fire inside me._

"_I'm here to deliver a warning," she says, her voice pulling at my mind. Strange, it never had that effect before. "Either you and your little girlfriend stop meddling in our peace, our matrix…"_

"_Or?"_

_Agent V smiles seductively. "We kill you. And everyone connected to the matrix."_

_My heart turns to ice. "But you need the matrix. You can't live without it. We're your survival."_

"_There are many types of survival," Agent V says. "And if going down a level means being free of your stinking species then, in my opinion, all the better."_

_A bullet shoots past us and impacts the concrete in a shower of debris. "Ooops," Agent V says. "Seems we've run out of time." She smiles again at me. "My less sophisticated counter parts are coming to get you. Oh well. Until next time then."_

_While I try to work out what she means, and try not to collapse from the pain, she turns to go, readying for a leap. But the second before she jumps she turns._

"_Oh, and Code?"_

"_What," I growl._

"_I'd stay away from Neo if I were you. Trust me, we'll know if you don't."_

_And then she's gone, sailing through the night like a deadly comet. I sigh and start making my way through the maze of rubble, dodging bullets. I don't have the energy to jump right now, not with blood dripping down my leg._

_I hear Lynx's scream of my name before she reaches me._

"_Jesus," she breathes, looking at my side._

"_It's nothing. Shit!" I force her down as a bullet speeds towards her. "Where are the others?"_

_She pulls me through the ruins to the road. "They've gone. Morpheus got a call from Buzz about a phone we can use, and Neo and Trinity… Caroline, left. Morpheus was afraid they'd get chased but…" Lynx's gaze shifts, as though remembering something unpleasant. "… I knew they wouldn't."_

_I decide to question her about that later, now concentrating only on getting out of here alive._

"_Damn," Lynx whispers. "This is too slow." Saying no more she grabs me and leaps up into the night sky. We land far from the trainline, splitting the concrete of the road._

"_Jeez!" I say. "That was almost flying."_

"_Run, you idiot!"_

"_Oh yeah…"_

_So we run. It doesn't take the agents long to catch up. Lynx leads the way, having got the directions from Buzz. Turns out the phone's in a nightclub. Great. More needless deaths._

_We dodge through the crowd of gyrating dancers, wincing as shots ring out. Finally we find the phone shrieking at us from beside the bar. Lynx steps up to go first… And that's when I an iron arm wraps itself around my waist. I feel a gun against the back of my hair. Lynx stares at me in terror._

"_Ms Tremeer," the agent says. "Deal with me. Him for you."_

_I sigh, but just as I'm about to kick this guy's arse, he stiffens, groans, and suddenly disintegrates. Stunned, I turn. The agent is still there, if only in silhouette, on the floor. And there's something in his back. I reach down, my eyes narrowed in confusion, and pick it up. It's a throwing star made of bright red code. As I watch it too fades to nothing. I look up to the balcony, where it must have been thrown from. And just for a brief moment, before she disappears, I see a woman, blonde, in a red catsuit, smiling. She winks at me and is gone. Strange._


End file.
